Currently the scale of 3D industry is gradually taking shape. In the 3D industry, the 3D video information technology is an inevitable trend in the development of information technology and a key technology for industry competitive forces. Making a product versatile and increasing its practicality while maintaining the product quality and reducing its cost can make an enterprise more competitive to some extent.
Taking 3D glasses as an example, due to the single function of existing 3D glasses, a user will leave the 3D glasses unused after watching a 3D movie. Therefore, the existing 3D glasses have poor practicality, which results in a waste of resources. The 3D glasses would become more popular if some more frequently-used functions are added.